


The Bodyguard

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Ficart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: Senator Daniel Williams is facing a problem...





	The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bodyguard](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480637) by blackForestGirl2.0. 



> for [Chrissy](https://tmblr.co/mKWVYmbgwrrQRpYLPaEsZrg) :)

 


End file.
